Erziehungssachen
by crissi
Summary: Beim Frühstück erhalten die Familien Weasley und Malfoy je einen Brief, der sie dazu auffordert in Hogwarts zu erscheinen. Woraufhin Hermine und Lucius Malfoy eine Diskussion über Erziehungssachen führen.


Würfel- FF (Dezember 2007)

**Autor: **FreakyAngel

**Vorgaben:**

**HAUPTCHARAKTER:** Hermine Weasley, Lucius Malfoy

**ORT:** Lehrer Büros

**ZEIT:** Nach Hogwarts

**Wörter:** Manga, Biologie Unterricht, Zirkel, Peter Pan, Schrankkoffer, ICQ

**Weitere Charakter:** Professor McGonagall, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Hugo Weasley, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Narzissa Malfoy, Angelina Malfoy, James Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape,

**WARNING:** HP7 Spoiler

**Erziehungssache**

Es dämmerte schon als Hermines Augenlider flatterten und sie langsam wach wurde. Sie gähnte und kuschelte ihren Kopf in ihr warmes _Kissen_. Daraufhin vernahm sie ein leises Murren und schließlich öffnete sie die Augen ganz.

Die Vorhänge am Schlafzimmerfenster waren bis auf einen Spalt geschlossen und ließen die Sonne herein. Hermine verteilte leichte Küsse auf dem nackten Oberkörper auf dem bis vor Sekunden noch ihr Kopf gelegen hatte und bahnte sich ihren Weg zum Hals hinauf. Ron seufzte und schlang seine Arme um sie, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte Hermine verträumt und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

„Morgen", nuschelte er und öffnete die Augen. Er lächelte sie glücklich an.

„Wir müssen langsam aufstehen", flüsterte Hermine und deutete auf den Wecker, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Ron grummelte etwas Unverständliches und küsste Hermine auf die Stirn bevor er die Decke zur Seite schlug und aus dem Bett kletterte. Nur mit seiner Boxershorts bekleidet verließ er das Schlafzimmer und schritt ins Bad um zu duschen.

Hermine seufzte und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, ließ die Ereignisse vom gestrigen Abend noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie holte ihren Bademantel aus dem Kleiderschrank und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Sie ging den Flur entlang und trat in eines der Nebenzimmer.

Rons und Hermines Haus stand am Rande von London. Nicht weit von ihren Arbeitsplätzen im Ministerium. Es war zwar recht klein, aber reichte für sie und ihre beiden Kinder Rose und Hugo. Im Augenblick befanden sich die beiden in Hogwarts und Hugo würde wohl Ende des Schuljahres seine ZAG Prüfungen ablegen.

Nun befand Hermine sich in Hugos Zimmer und öffnete das Fenster um zu lüften. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe stolperte sie über etwas. Hermine beugte sich und hob das Buch auf. Als sie den Titel las musst sie grinsen: _Peter Pan und seine Abenteuer_. Hermine musste lachen. Ihr Hugo war eben immer noch irgendwie ein Kind.

In der Küche angelangt ließ sie mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes das Toastbrot zum Toaster und die Marmelade und der Honig zum Küchentisch fliegen. Sie nahm das Geschirr aus dem Schrank und deckte den Tisch, als sich zwei Arme von hinter um ihre Hüfte schlangen und ihren Nacken küssten. Hermine lehnte sich in die Umarmung und begann zu kichern, als Ron an ihrem Ohr knabberte.

„Lass uns frühstücken. Du weißt, dass wir beide gleich los müssen", stoppte Hermine ihn, denn Ron war schon dabei ihren Badenmantel aufzuknoten. Ron küsste ihre Wange und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber an den Küchentisch.

„Ginny, Harry, Neville, Hannah, Draco und Angelina kommen nächsten Sonntag zum Mittagessen", berichtete Hermine ihm und schenkte ihnen beiden Kaffee ein.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sich sehr viel verändert. Während der Ausbildung zu Auroren hatten Harry und Ron mit Draco Malfoy eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen und eigentlich kamen sie recht gut miteinander aus. Auch Dracos Frau Angelina, eine ehemalig Gryffindor Schülerin aus einem Jahrgang unter ihnen, war ein gern gesehener Gast bei ihnen. Es war eigentlich so, als hätte es nie Streitigkeiten zwischen ihnen gegeben.

„Hattest du mir nicht gestern Abend noch gesagt, du hättest Ginny und die anderen seit Wochen nicht gesehen, weil du zu beschäftigt warst um sie zu besuchen?", fragte Ron verwirrt und nippte an seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Ich habe sie auch nicht besucht", erklärte Hermine und ging zur Küchentheke um die fertigen Toasts zu holen. „Du weißt doch, dass Harry, Angelina und ich Computer mit Internetanschluss in den Arbeitszimmern aufgestellt haben. Ich habe mich mit ihnen über ICQ unterhalten", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ist das diese Schätt Sache? Die schneller als Eulenpost sein soll?", fragte Ron ein wenig unsicher.

Hermine lächelte und nickte: „Ganz genau. Ist übrigens sehr praktisch, wenn du wieder öfter zuhause bist erklär ich dir das ganze", versicherte sie ihm und Ron nickte nur.

„Was hat Draco gesagt, als ihr so ein Ding bei denen zuhause aufgestellt habt?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, Angelina musste ihn schon überreden, aber auch Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass es einfacher ist als Eulenpost", erzählte Hermine.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach ihr Gespräch und Hermine öffnete das Küchenfenster um die Posteule herein zu lassen. Hermine reichte den Tagespropheten und die Briefe an Ron weiter, dann schloss sie das Fenster wieder und setzte sie sich, schmierte sich ein Toast mit Honig.

„Hier ist ein Brief aus Hogwarts", stöhnte Ron und öffnete ihn.

„Was hat Hugo dieses mal ausgefressen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn er schon wieder was mit Georges Scherzartikeln angestellt hat, dann drehe ich deinem Bruder eigenhändig den Hals um."

Ron überflog das Schreiben und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Es geht nicht um Hugo. McGonagall schreibt, dass es um Rosie geht."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn: „Was sollte Rose den angestellt haben, dass du in die Schule kommen sollst?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es steht nicht im Brief", erklärte Ron.

Hermine wollte etwas antworten, doch erneut klopfte es an das Küchenfenster. Dieses Mal stand Ron auf und nahm der Eulen einen dunkelblauen Umschlag ab. Hermine sah Ron unsicher an.

Ron las den Brief durch und blickte zu Hermine: „Ich muss weg. Harry und Draco erwarten mich in einer halben Stunde im Ministerium", erklärte er ernst.

Hermine schluckte und nickte: „Dann werde ich gleich eine Eule los schicken und für dich nach Hogwarts gehen." Ron nickte und sie beiden verließen die Küche, um sich Reisefertig zu machen.

Ron zupfte vorm Spiegel seine Robe zu Recht, als Hermine sich von hinten an ihn lehnte: „Wann kommst du wieder?"

„Ich denke, ich werde heute Abend wieder da sein", meinte er Festendschloßen. „Aber…"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber du kannst dir natürlich nicht sicher sein, ich weiß doch Schatz", beendete Hermine seinen Satz und lächelte matt.

„Hey", meinte Ron, drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände: „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich komme immer wieder." Hermine lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn.

Ron wollte den Kuss eigentlich nicht lösen, aber er musste los und auch Hermine musste aufbrechen. Sie schrieb schnell eine Notiz und schickte sie ins Ministerium, dann traten sie beide vor die Haustür und apparierten in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

Lautes Gelächter drang die Treppe herab und kam Bedrohlicherweise immer näher. Ein wenig angewidert stellte Lucius Malfoy seine Kaffeetasse zur Seite und wandte sich wieder dem Tagespropheten zu.

„Ist irgendwas mit dem Kaffee nicht in Ordnung, Lucius Schatz?", fragte eine Stimme und Lucius sah über sine Zeitung hinweg rüber zu seiner Frau.

„Nein", erklärte er knapp. „Der Kaffee ist vollkommen in Ordnung."

„Guten Morgen", erklang Dracos Stimme im Esszimmer. Draco stand in der Zimmertür, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, in seine Arme schmiegte sich seine Frau. Draco verteilte kleine Küsse im Nacken der Frau. Die beiden störte es nicht, dass sie Lucius Meinung nach überhaupt nicht passend gekleidet waren.

Draco trug nicht sehr viel mehr, als eine dunkelgrüne Boxershorts und ein graues T-Shirt, während Angelina unter ihrem Bademantel nur ein sehr knappes Nachthemd trug. Narzissa störte sich nicht an den beiden, aß weiterhin ihr Frühstück und lächelte nur innerlich. Erst als Draco dabei war Angelina den Bademantel von den Schultern zu schieben, räusperte sich Lucius.

„Guten Morgen", kicherte Angelina und entzog sich nur widerwillig Dracos Küssen.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Kommt setzt euch", begrüßte Narzissa die beiden und Draco setzte sich neben seinen Vater an den Frühstückstisch, während sich Angelina neben Narzissa sinken ließ.

„Morgen", meinte Lucius knapp, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und reichte dann seinem Sohn einen Stapel Briefumschläge, dann begann er selber zu frühstücken.

Das Frühstück bei den Malfoys verlief Verhältnismäßig Ruhig. Normalerweise duldete Lucius es nicht, wenn sein Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter in einem solchen Aufzug beim Frühstück erschienen, doch Draco war gestern von einem zweiwöchigen Auslandsaufenthalt zurück gekommen und hatte derzeit genug um die Ohren, also wollte er heute mal ein Auge zudrücken und seinen Sohn nicht auch noch mit so etwas belästigen.

„Der hier ist aus Hogwarts", erklärte Draco plötzlich und Lucius verfolgte den Blickwechsel zwischen dem jungen Paar.

„Ist irgendwas mit Scorpius?", wollte Narzissa wissen.

„Einer von uns soll heute noch zu McGonagall", meinte Draco.

„Deine Mutter hat dir eine Frage gestellt", erklärte Lucius kühl.

„Wegen wem sollten wir denn sonst zu McGonagall?", fragte Angelina spitz.

„Nicht in diesem Ton", zischte Lucius zurück.

„Ich lass mir von Ihnen nichts sagen, dass habe ich Ihnen schon mal gesagt", knurrte Angelina und Narzissa legte der jungen Frau die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ja, das war auch so eine Sache am Morgendlichen Frühstückstisch der Malfoys. Angelina war stur und das gefiel Lucius natürlich überhaupt nicht. Die junge Frau ließ sich bei nichts dazwischen reden und Draco unterstützte sie dabei auch noch.

„Ich kann da nicht hin", wandte sich Angelina nun wieder an Draco. „Ich muss pünktlich ins Mungo. Da kommt so eine Gruppe Kinder, die Biologie Unterricht erhalten sollen."

„Dann werde…", doch Draco konnte nicht aussprechen, denn eine Eule pochte gegen das Fenster. Angelina wollte aufstehen, doch Narzissa hielt sie ab und stand auf. Sie ließ die Eule herein und diese kreiste über den Esszimmertisch ließ, dann auf Dracos Teller einen Brief fallen, ehe sie wieder durch das offene Fenster verschwand.

„Von wem ist der?", wollte Angelina wissen.

„Aus dem Ministerium", murmelte Draco geistesabwesend und Lucius beobachtete, wie sein Sohn den Brief nervös öffnete. Hastig überflog Draco das Schreiben.

„Irgendwas wichtiges?", wollte Lucius von seinem Sohn wissen.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte nun Angelina besorgt und nun fiel auch Lucius auf, dass jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines Sohnes gewichen war.

„Ich kann nicht nach Hogwarts. Harry und Ron erwarten mich in einer halben Stunde im Ministerium", meinte Draco und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort vom Tisch auf.

Narzissa und Angelina sahen Draco besorgt nach. Angelina war bereits dabei ebenfalls aufzustehen, doch Lucius hielt sie davon ab: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich jetzt fertig machst um selber nach Hogwarts zu gehen?", meinte er kühl.

„Ich habe bereits eben gesagt, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin McGonagall zu besuchen", erklärte Angelina wütend.

„Draco kann ebenfalls nicht, also liegt es ja wohl auf der Hand, wer nach Hogwarts geht", fuhr Lucius sie an.

„So?", fragte Angelina. „Weißt du was? Wie wäre es denn, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst? Sonst kannst du den Mund doch auch nicht zumachen, wenn es um die Erziehung deines Enkel geht."

„Ich warne dich, Angelina. Wir bekommen eine Menge Ärger", knurrte Lucius.

„Lucius Schatz, vielleicht…", mischte sich nun Narzissa ein, doch der Ruf ihres Sohnes unterbrach sie.

„Angelina? Kannst du hoch kommen?", rief Draco die Treppe herunter und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ die junge Frau das Esszimmer.

Lucius schnaubte, griff nach dem Tagespropheten und begann damit einen belanglosen Artikel zu lesen.

Narzissa stellte währenddessen die Teller zusammen und ließ den Tisch von den Hauselfen abräumen.

„Mutter, lässt du uns bitte alleine?", erklang dann Dracos Stimme, doch Lucius tat weiter so, als interessiere ihn der Artikel in der Zeitung. Draco drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Stirn, die dann das Zimmer verließ.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend im Esszimmer und Lucius fragte sich, wie lange Draco wohl noch schweigen wollte, wenn er doch pünktlich im Ministerium sein wollte, als dieser plötzlich die Stille unterbrach.

„Vater, kannst du nicht nach Hogwarts?", fragte er.

Lucius sah von seiner Zeitung auf: „Mit welcher Begründung?", wollte er wissen. „Weil deine Frau keine Lust hat?"

„Sie kann nicht!", erwiderte Draco. „Und das hat sie ja wohl eben auch klar und deutlich gesagt."

„Hast du auch gehört, was sie mir klar und deutlich an den Kopf geworfen hat?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie hat doch Recht", knurrte Draco. „Von Anfang an warst du gegen alles, was sie sagt, denkt oder tut."

„Mäßige deinen Ton", meinte Lucius mit schneidender Stimme.

„Vater, bitte. Ich kann das Mutter nicht zumuten. Sie hat sich noch nie um solche Dinge gekümmert."

„Ich sollte mich nie in die Erziehung von Scorpius einmischen, weil deine Frau meine Verhaltensregel verabscheut, aber jetzt soll ich mich plötzlich darum kümmern?"

„Wenn Angelina deine Verhaltensregeln verabscheuen würden, dann hätte sie mich nicht geheiratete. Ich bin schließlich das Produkt deiner Erziehung", fuhr Draco seinen Vater wütend an.

Lucius seufzte.

„Draco, du musst los", rief Angelina von nebenan.

„Ich komme", rief Draco zurück. Er wandte den Blick zu Lucius: „Ich bitte dich, Vater. Nur dieses eine Mal."

„Draco…!"

„Nun geh schon", murrte Lucius seinen Sohn an. Draco warf ihm einen Bittenden Blick zu. „Jetzt geh schon. Ich mach mich gleich schon fertig!"

Hermine befand sich ein paar Sekunden später am kleinen Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Sie sah sich lächelnd um. Wie lange war sie schon nicht mehr hier gewesen? Fast vierundzwanzig Jahre musste es her sein.

Langsam schritt sie den langen Weg zur Schule hinauf und war endlich froh, als sie die Treppe zur Eingangshalle erreicht hatte. Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war halb acht. In der großen Halle würden wohl noch die meisten zum Frühstück sitzen.

Hermine betrat die Eingangshalle und der alltägliche Tumult kurz vor dem Unterricht kam ihr entgegen. Einige Schüler hasteten in die Halle um noch vor Unterrichts beginn etwas Essen zu können. Andere wiederum verließen die Halle um ihre Taschen aus den Schlafsälen zu holen oder sich gleich auf den Weg zu den Klassenzimmern zu machen.

Hermine durchquerte die Halle und stieg die Treppenstufen hinauf, als sie hinter sich eine verblüffte Stimme vernahm.

„Mum?", wollte die Stimme wissen. Hermine drehte sich um und erblickte Hugo, der mit ein paar seiner Freunde in der Flügeltür der großen Halle stand.

„Das heißt _Guten Morgen_, Junger Mann", begrüßte Hermine ihren Sohn.

„Ja entschuldige. Guten Morgen, Mum. Aber was machst du hier? Ich habe nichts ausgefressen", verteidigte sich der Rotschopf und seine Freunde kicherten

„Nein", nickte Hermine. „Ich bin wegen deiner Schwester hier", erzählte Hermine und trat wieder ein paar Stufen herunter. Nun traten drei weitere Kinder aus der großen Halle die Hermine ebenfalls nur allzu gut kannte: James, Albus Severus und Lily Potter.

„Guten Morgen Tante", begrüßte James sie und gab seiner Tante einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wäh… James du bist ekelig", kommentierte Albus das Verhalten seines Bruders. Hermine lachte.

„Nur weil du keine Manieren hast, kleiner. Geht es anderen nicht auch so", stellte James fest. „Entschuldige, aber ich muss schon weiter. Ich habe gleich Kräuterkunde", erklärte James und im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Was hat Rose gemacht, dass du hier bist?", fragte Hugo neugierig.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was sie angestellt hat, aber heute Morgen kam eine Eule von Professor McGonagall und euer Dad hatte keine Zeit herzu kommen, er musste dringend weg, deswegen bin ich hier", erzählte Hermine ihm.

„Dad sollte mal weg sein, wenn er wegen mir in die Schule muss", grummelte der Rotschopf.

„Hugo", meinte Hermine empört. „So etwas sagt man nicht, man denkt es sich höchstens."

„Ja, ja", meinte Hugo.

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, was Rose angestellt haben könnte?", fragte Hermine. Hugo schüttelte mit dem Kopf, doch sein Cousin Albus schien die Sache sehr amüsant zu finden.

„Albus hast du mir etwas zu sagen?", fragte Hermine den Jungen.

„Guten Morgen Tante", grinste Albus. „Nein ich denke nicht. Aber ich denke Rosie, hätte da ein paar Interessante Dinge zu erzählen", gluckste Albus.

„Haben die beiden sich schon wieder erwischen lassen?", fragte Lily ihren älteren Bruder.

„Wäre halb so schlimm gewesen, wenn Slughorn sie nicht erwischt hätte", grinste Albus. Nun begann auch Hugo zu grinsen.

„Könnte mir mal einer sagen, was…"

„Entschuldige Mum, aber wir haben jetzt Unterricht", erklärte Hugo und schlängelte sich blitzschnell an seiner Mutter vorbei.

„Hugo Weasley", rief Hermine ihm nach.

„Percy wird ungemütlich, wenn wir zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen", rief ihr Sohn zurück und dann war er auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Lily war ihm gefolgt und auch Albus war plötzlich verschwunden.

Hermine seufzte. Was beim Merlin ging hier vor? Bei was hatte Slughorn Rose erwischt? Und mit wem? Anscheinend war sie auch schon öfter erwischt worden? Von Albus? Oder vielleicht Hugo?

Sie kletterte die lange Treppe empor und kam vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen. Jetzt hatte sie allerdings ein Problem: Sie kannte das Passwort nicht. Allerdings löste es sich gleich wieder im nichts auf, denn der Wasserspeier öffnete sich von selbst. Oben angekommen klopfte sie an die Bürotür und auf ein „Herein" öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Am anderen Ende des Büros stand ein Schreibtisch und davor standen vier Stühle. Zwei davon waren besetzt. Auf ihnen saßen Rose und ein blonder Junge, den Hermine beim näheren hinsehen als Scorpius Malfoy identifizierte.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Weasley", begrüßte Professor McGonagall sie und lächelte: „Ich hatte eigentlich Ihren Mann erwartet, aber es ist schön auch Sie mal wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Guten Morgen, Professor", begrüßte Hermine ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin. „Ich muss Ron entschuldigen. Er musste heute Morgen unumgänglich weg", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Mum", begrüßte das rothaarige Mädchen ihre Mutter und lächelte leicht verlegen.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden", begrüßte Hermine die beiden ebenfalls. „Was habt ihr ausgefressen?"

Rose' Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot und auch Scorpius' Gesicht nahm einen hauchzarten rosa Ton an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Madame", meinte Scorpius hastig. „Es war allein meine Schuld."

Hermine vernahm ein leises Kichern und wandte den Kopf um und erblickte zwei Portraits, die sich zu amüsieren schienen.

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore, Guten Morgen Professor Snape", meinte Hermine höflich und sah die beiden ehemaligen Schulleiter mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an.

„Könnten Sie mir erklärten, worüber sie sich so amüsieren?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Das werden Sie gleich erfahren Mrs. Weasley", erklärte Professor Snape. „Wir warten nur noch auf Mr. Malfoy."

„Ich bezweifle, dass Draco kommen wird", meinte Hermine. „Er ist zusammen mit Ron und Harry aufgebrochen", berichtete sie.

„Nun, dann wird uns sicher Mrs. Malfoy die Ehre erweisen und uns besuchen. Ich glaube, dass es sowieso besser ist, wenn ich mich mit Ihnen und Mrs. Malfoy unterhalte. Männer sind bei solchen Sachen einfach nicht sensibel genug", verkündete Professor McGonagall und die beiden Professoren in den Portraits lachten erneut.

„Sind Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore bei dem Gespräch auch Anwesend?", fragte Rose vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", sagte McGonagall. „Die beiden Scherzkekse werden sich später weiter amüsieren können", meinte sie streng.

„Aber Minerva…", empörte sich Professor Dumbledore doch die Schulleiterin unterbrach ihre beiden Vorgänger mit einem _„Silencio" _und sofort herrschte Stille.

Die Bürotür flog auf: „Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Schulleiterin. Aber mein Sohn musste dringend weg und meine Schwiegertochter… Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?"

Hermine wirbelte herum und blickte in die eiskalten Augen von Lucius Malfoy.

„Oh nein, warum konnte nicht Mum oder Großmutter kommen?", hörte Hermine Scorpius flüstern.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte Professor McGonagall den eben eingetretenen Mann.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie so kurzfristig kommen konnten. Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte die Professorin.

„Bestens", meinte Lucius Malfoy. „Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, aber eigentlich wollte meine Schwiegertochter kommen. Sie musste allerdings noch kurzfristig ins St. Mungo um ein paar Biologiestunden abzuhalten. Und ich wiederhole mich ungern, was haben _Sie_ hier zu suchen?", fragte Lucius Malfoy an Hermine gewandt.

„Es geht Mrs. Weasley genauso viel an, wie Sie Mr. Malfoy. Schließlich geht es hier auch um Ihre Tochter", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

Lucius Malfoy schnaubte: „Ich wusste doch, dass es nur Ärger geben kann, wenn man sich mit einem Solchen Pack abgibt."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf, doch Professor McGonagall war schneller.

„Mr. Malfoy ich verbiete mir einen solchen Ton in meinem Büro und jetzt setzen Sie sich beide bitte erst einmal."

Hermine kam der Aufforderung direkt nach setzte sich neben ihre Tochter. Ein wenig verwundert blickte sie zwischen den beiden Jungendlich hin und her. Hielt Scorpius tatsächlich die Hand ihrer kleinen Rose? Natürlich war es so, dass sich ihre Kinder, die von Harry und Ginny, Draco und Angelina und Ron und ihre, sich bestens verstanden, da sie von klein auf zusammen gespielt hatten, aber dass Scorpius Rose' Hand hielt wunderte sie dann doch ein wenig, als jedoch Lucius Malfoy näher kam ließ der junge Malfoy schlagartig ihre Hand los und begann ein wenig zu zittern.

„Nun, könnten Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum ich mir die Mühe machen musste nach Hogwarts zu kommen?", fragte Lucius Malfoy eisig.

„Ihr Enkel, Mr. Malfoy, wurde von seinem Hauslehrer erwischt wie er mehrmals einig der Schulregeln brach", berichtete die Schulleiterin.

Lucius Malfoy stöhnte: „Junge, hat die Draco nie erklärt, dass man sich nicht erwischen lassen soll?", fuhr er seinen Enkel an.

Scorpius schluckte und sah betrübt zu Boden: „Doch natürlich, entschuldigen _Sie, Sir_", piepste der Junge.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lucius, als hätte er den Jungen nicht verstanden.

„Ich sagte, doch entschuldigen _Sie, Sir_", wiederholte Scorpius etwas lauter.

Hermine schien sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Scorpius gerade seinen Großvater mit _Sir_ angesprochen.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, warum Scorpius Sie so anreden muss, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn ich es richtig sehe, dann quält er sich im Augenblick ziemlich und ich denke, eine nicht so förmliche Anrede würde die Sache sicher erleichtern", mischte sich Hermine ein.

Scorpius zog die Luft scharf ein und blickte erschrocken zwischen Hermine und seinem Großvater hin und her. Er schluckte: „Nein Madame, es hat alles seine…"

„Schweig", fuhr Mr. Malfoy seinen Enkel an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie sich in die Erziehung meines Enkels einzumischen hätte, Mrs. Weasley", zischte er Hermine zu.

„Ich denke, Draco würde ziemlich wütend werden, wenn er wüsste, wie Sie mit seinem Sohn umgehen", entgegnete Hermine.

„Mum, ich denke es ist besser, wenn…", mischte sich jetzt Rose ein, doch auch sie wurde von Mr. Malfoy unterbrochen.

„Schweig", fuhr er sie ebenfalls an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie die Befugnis haben meiner Tochter den Mund zu verbieten", erklärte Hermine.

„Seien Sie still", schrie Professor McGonagall dazwischen und augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe im Büro der Schulleiterin ein. „Dieses Streitereien bringen uns sehr wenig bei der eigentlichen Sache weiter und Sie wollen doch sicher beiden wissen, warum ich Sie hergebeten haben, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte und Rose griff nach der Hand ihrer Mutter, als hätte sie Angst. Aber wovor?

„Rose, geht es dir nicht gut?", flüsterte Hermine leise und sah ihre Tochter an.

„Natürlich geht es ihr nicht gut. Ihre Tochter plagt das Schlechte Gewissen. Was hat sie angestellt?", fragte Lucius Malfoy an Professor McGonagall gewandt.

„Ich denke Ihr Enkel, Mr. Malfoy, ist an der ganzen Sache genauso beteiligt, wie Miss Weasley", erklärte die Professorin.

„Um was genau geht es eigentlich?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun Misses Weasley hat sich mehrfach nicht an die Schulregeln gehalten, indem sie…"

„Ha, ich wusste es. Was hat die kleine Göre getan? Ist sie auf eines der anderen Kinder mit einem Zirkel losgegangen, weil sie wie alle Weasleys nicht mit dem Zauberstab nicht umgehen kann?", fragte Lucius Malfoy gehässig.

„Ich verbiete Ihnen so von meiner Tochter zu sprechen", fuhr Hermine Mr. Malfoy an und war aufgesprungen.

„Madame, setzten Sie sich bitte wieder", winselte Scorpius und Rose klammerte sich jetzt wieder an die Hand des Jungen.

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fuhr Lucius Malfoy die kleine Rose an. „Nimm deine dreckigen Blutsverräter Finger von meinem Enkel", zischte er.

Jetzt reichte es Hermine und sie verpasste Malfoy Senior eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Mrs. Weasley, war das unbedingt nötig?", fragte Professor McGonagall und wies Hermine an sich wieder zu setzten.

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?", fuhr Malfoy Hermine an doch Professor McGonagall hatte den alten Zauberer mit einem Zauber an den Stuhl gekettet, so dass er nicht aufstehen konnte, um auf Hermine los zu gehen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, Mr. Malfoy", meinte McGonagall.

„Beruhigen?", fauchte Mr. Malfoy. „Einen Teufel werde ich, lassen Sie mich von diesem Stuhl."

„Entschuldigen Sie Mr. Malfoy, aber ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt ruhig sitzen bleiben und da Sie dies nicht von alleine können, denke ich sollten wir Ihnen dabei behilflich sein", meinte McGonagall höflich.

„Dann reden Sie gefälligst", knurrte Lucius Malfoy.

„Wenn Sie mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würden, wäre die Unterhaltung schon fast beendet", entgegnete die Schulleiterin. Mr. Malfoy schnaubte, doch die Professorin ließ sich nicht beirren und begann von vorne: „Mrs. Weasley, Ihre Tochter hat mehrfach die Schulregeln gebrochen und hielt sich unerlaubt in den Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins auf, unter anderem auch im Einzelzimmer von Mr. Malfoy."

Hermine sah die Schulleiterin erstaunt an und blickte dann zu ihrer Tochter.

„Ich… ich… ich kann das erklären", stotterte die kleine.

„Das will ich auch meinen", knurrte Mr. Malfoy.

„Halten Sie den Mund", fuhr Hermine ihn an und wandte sich wieder an ihre Tochter: „Was hattest du bei den Slytherins zu suchen?"

„Es ist meine Schuld, Madame", antwortete Scorpius anstelle von Rose. „Ich habe sie mit in den Gemeinschaftstraum und in mein Zimmer genommen."

„Wie, bei Salazar, kommst du dazu eine Gryffindor mit in die Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins zu nehmen?", fuhr Lucius Malfoy seinen Enkel an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", flüsterte Scorpius.

„Bitte?", fragte Lucius Malfoy.

„Ich sagte, es tut mir Leid, Sir", meinte Scorpius lauter und fing fast an zu schreien. Seine Stimme zitterte und er umklammerte Rose' Hand.

„Mr. Malfoy hatte ich Ihnen nicht eben schon deutlich gesagt, dass mir die Art, wie Sie mit ihrem Enkel umgehen überhaupt nicht gefällt?", fragte Hermine.

„Und hatte ich Ihnen nicht eben bereits gesagt, Mrs. Weasley, dass Sie sich nicht in die Erziehung meines Enkels einzumischen haben?", blaffte Mr. Malfoy Hermine an.

„Es tut mir Leid", meinte Scorpius plötzlich laut. „Es ist meine Schuld… alles meine Schuld… bitte… können wir nicht wieder zum Unterricht?", fragte er hastig.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Scorpius, aber Sie säßen längst wieder im Unterricht, wenn Ihr Großvater mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würde", antwortete Professor McGonagall und sie spürte, ebenso wie Hermine, dass die ganze Angelegenheit den beiden Jugendlichen ziemlich peinlich war. Hermine entschloss sich dem Gespräch so schnell wie möglich ein Ende zu bringen und erinnerte sich an das, was ihr Neffe erzählt hatte.

„Rose, bei was hat euch Professor Slughorn erwischt?", fragte sie direkt.

Ihre Tochter riss panisch die Augen auf und drückte Scorpius' Hand feste an sich: „Du weißt davon?", fragte sie.

„Nein, aber ich habe deinen Bruder und deine Cousins eben in der Eingangshalle getroffen und Albus meinte, dass Professor Slughorn euch bei irgendetwas erwischt hätte", erzählte Hermine.

„Dieser… ich schwör dir, ich stopfe dem nachher noch das Maul", fluchte Scorpius.

„Scorpius Draco Malfoy, bei was hat euch Professor Slughorn erwischt?", schrie Lucius Malfoy seinen Enkel an.

„Ich gehe seit Anfang des Schuljahres mit Rose aus", wisperte Scorpius.

„Du tust was?", fragte Lucius Malfoy und Scorpius war froh, dass sein Großvater am Stuhl festklebte ansonsten hätte er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen müssen.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund sie dafür bestrafen zu müssen", mischte sich Hermine ein und blickte zu Professor McGonagall. „Seit wann ist es Jugendlichen untersagt miteinander auszugehen?"

„Mum… ich…", stotterte Rose doch Professor McGonagall unterbrach sie.

„Professor Slughorn erwischte die beiden in Mr. Malfoys Zimmer… die beiden waren… nun ja… spärlich bekleidet", erklärte die Professorin.

„Spärlich… be… bekleidet?", wiederholte Lucius Malfoy.

„Es war meine Schuld", erklärte Scorpius sofort.

Doch Hermine hörte nicht mehr, was einer der anderen im Raum sagte, sondern begann zu lachen. Rose sah ihre Mutter an, als sei sie verrückt geworden.

„Mum, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen weg und nickte nur: „Natürlich Schatz, alles in Ordnung", meinte sie nur und grinste weiter.

„Es… es tut mir Leid, Madame", meinte Scorpius.

„Nein Scorpius, ich glaube nicht, dass sich hier irgendjemand von euch beiden entschuldigen muss", erklärte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Rose atmete erleichterte aus. Sie war froh, dass ihre Mutter hier war und nicht ihr Vater. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie der reagiert hätte.

„Was, bei Salazar, ist daran so komisch?", fuhr Mr. Malfoy Hermine an doch diese ignorierte ihn nur und sah die Schulleiterin grinsend an.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas anderes, dass Sie mitzuteilen hätten?", fragte sie ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin locker.

„Mum… ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen willst", meinte Rose wieder ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

Hermine blickte von Rose zu Scorpius und dann zur Schulleiterin: „Was haben die beiden noch angestellt? Schlimmer kann es doch nicht sein", erklärte sie.

„Während Professor Slughorn die beiden aufforderte sich mit etwas zu bekleiden sammelte er diese Unterlagen auf dem Boden auf. Mr. Malfoy wollte sie noch in seinem Schrankkoffer verstecken, aber Professor Slughorn war schneller", erklärte die Schulleiterin und reichte Hermine sowie Lucius Malfoy einige Pergamente.

Hermine stockte der Atem, als sie die Zeichnungen erblickte. Auf den Pergamenten war ihre Rose abgebildet. Es waren Manga- Zeichnungen und Rose war alles andere als angemessen für ein Portrait bekleidet.

„Rose", entfuhr es Hermine und sie blickte ihre Tochter entsetzt an.

„Scorpius Malfoy, wie in Salazars Namen kommst du dazu solche Zeichnungen anzufertigen?", fuhr Lucius Malfoy seinen Enkel an.

„Mum, das war meine Schuld", meinte Rose. „Ich habe ihn gebeten mich zu zeichnen", verteidigte sie den Jungen neben sich und Hermine musste schmunzeln.

„Was lachen _Sie_ so?", fauchte Lucius Malfoy Hermine an.

„Es sind doch bloß Kinder", erklärte sie. „Waren Sie nie jung, Mr. Malfoy? Waren Sie noch nie verliebt?"

„Ich verbieten Ihnen mir solche Fragen zu stellen", fauchte Lucius Malfoy und blickte dann zur Schulleiterin. „Was für Konsequenzen haben diese Vorfälle?", fuhr er sie an.

„Die beiden erhalten Strafarbeiten und ihnen wurden Punkte abgezogen. Des Weiteren wurden Sie benachrichtigt. Was wollen Sie noch mehr? Das ich die beiden deswegen von der Schule werfe?", fragt die Professorin.

„Gut, dann wäre ja alles geklärt, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine und Professor McGonagall nickte. „Sehr gut, sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich meine Tochter noch zum Unterricht begleite, damit die beiden dort auch ankommen, Professor?", wollte sie wissen und zwinkerte den beiden Jugendlichen zu.

„Natürlich nicht", erklärte die Schulleiterin und stand auf. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht habe hier her zu kommen."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehmen Tag, Professor", erwiderte Hermine, reichte er Professorin die Hand und schob die beiden Jugendlichen möglichst schnell aus dem Raum.

„Scorpius", hörte man die Stimme aus dem Büro rufen, als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten. „SCORPIUS MALFOY", schrie die Stimme nun lauter, doch Hermine schob die beiden schnell weiter.

„Was habt ihr jetzt für Unterricht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich glaube Arithmantik", überlegte Scorpius. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich besser stehen bleiben. Mein Großvater schien nicht bester Laune."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Scorpius. Ich werde noch mit deinem Vater und deiner Mutter reden." Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kop. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendwie großen Ärger gibt."

„Mum, du bist echt die Beste", meinte Rose und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Hermine drückte ihre Tochter einmal feste und ließ sie dann wieder los, blickte die beiden Jugendlichen grinsend an.

„Lasst euch beim nächsten Mal nicht erwischen und sehr zu, dass ihr jetzt schnell zu Arithmantik kommt!"


End file.
